The invention herein relates to expansion joints for joining the ends of two adjacent ducts in order to compensate for expansion, contraction and other relative movement of the duct ends. In particular it relates to expansion joints for use with duct work carrying gases at a temperature of 400.degree. F. to 800.degree. F. (204.degree. C. to 427.degree. C.).